FEARLESS
by sehunorita
Summary: [Sorry, but on Semi Hiatus] Mereka adalah EXO, dua belas siswa di sekolahan milik SM yang digabungkan menjadi satu untuk debut bersama. Ternyata debut tidak sesederhana yang mereka banyangkan, perlu banyak rintangan yang dilewati. Bagaimana cara mereka melewatinya bersama? OT12. Friendship; Romance; lil-bit-Drama. HunHan dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.
1. Prologue

_sehunorita proudly present_

 **FEARLESS**

 _ **a EXO's fanfiction**_  
 _with HunHan as main cast and main pairing_

.

 **PROLOGUE**

Apa kau salah satu penonton setia dari drama yang berkisahkan tentang orang-orang berkuasa dan sangat dikagumi di sekolahnya? Aku rasa aku bisa mengambil drama yang dibintangi oleh Lee Minho sebagai contoh. Kau tahu kan drama yang dibintanginya? Drama seperti _Boys Before Flower_ atau _The Heirs_ , yang ceritanya tentang orang kaya dan sangat diidolakan oleh banyak orang khususnya para gadis, kau tahu kan cerita itu? Yah, aku akan sangat bersyukur kau tahu cerita itu karena kali ini aku akan memberi tahumu kalau aku sedang dalam dunia mirip drama dengan orang kaya yang tampan dan diagung-agungkan. Tidak, aku tidak pernah berharap bernasib sama seperti Geum Jandi atau Cha Eunsang itu karena aku adalah fans berat cerita semacam itu, bahkan aku hanya menonton drama itu sesekali, jadi kisahku yang seperti ini benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman.

Sebut saja aku Xi Luhan, siswa yang bersekolah secara _informal_ di SM High School dan terpaksa bertemu orang-orang agung di sekolah yang orang tuaku pilihkan setelah pindah dari China. Satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu, aku bukan siswa miskin yang tertindas semacam Cha Eunsang dan jatuh cinta pada Kim Tan. Aku anak dari Xi Luhao yang menikahi Wang Xinfang. Bukannya sombong, aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu bahwa aku bukan orang mengenaskan karena Xi Luhao adalah pemilik Hao-hai group yang sudah berhasil berkembang di Eropa dan Wang Xinfang adalah pebisnis dalam bidang fashion yang sebelumnya adalah artis terkenal China. Jadi, apa aku menghancurkan harapanmu untuk kembali mendapati kisah menyedihkan antar dua dunia? Dunia orang kaya dan dunia peduli sosial. Maaf kalau memang begitu.

SM High School sendiri sebenarnya sekolahan dengan akreditasi A yang kata orang-orang masih terlalu kecil untuk sekolah seindah ini—dan aku setuju sebenarnya. Sekolah ini merupakan salah satu jalan untuk menjadi artis debutan SM Entertainment, hampir semua orang yang penting dalam dunia hiburan berasal dari sekolah ini, mulai dari artisnya sampai hal sekecil penata rias juga pengurus kostum—aku ragu sebenarnya menyebut mereka bagian dari hal terkecil. Di sekolah ini banyak hal-hal yang tidak ada di sekolah lain, di sini banyak sistem-sistem yang memang sengaja membantu siswanya masuk ke dunia hiburan dengan banyak jalan. Intinya sekolah ini benar-benar berpusat pada dunia hiburan dan bagaimana cara memasukinya.

"Xi Luhan," itu suara angkuh dan kukenali begitu saja dalam neuron soal rasa benciku yang sangat dingin lagi-lagi membuatku lelah, aku mendengus lalu menatap malas siswa dengan cara memakai seragam yang berantakan— tapi sialnya bisa dibilang keren— berdiri di hadapanku. Bisa kulihat tatapannya terlihat mengintimidasi dengan kepala yang sedikit didongakkan yang sialnya makin memaksaku mendongak hanya untuk menatapnya.

Kau boleh bertanya padaku siapa siswa dengan gaya arogan di hadapanku ini karena aku akan memberi tahumu dan mengajakmu berada dalam kubuku untuk menjadi _antifans_ -nya. Dia Oh Sehun, laki-laki yang dandannya selalu terlihat berantakan—yang sayangnya saat pertama kali melihatnya aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa _style_ dengan cara yang menyimpang itu membuatnya terlihat keren? Sejujurnya dia tidak benar-benar berantakan, hanya dia suka lupa mengancingkan baju juga _blazer_ dari pagi hingga pulang sekolah. Sayangnya begitu aku mengetahui bagaimana si manusia nyaris albino di hadapanku ini seperti apa, aku hampir tiap hari berpikir agar dia juga lupa mengancingkan kancing celananya seperti dia lupa melakukan itu pada baju serta _blazer_ -nya.

Oh Sehun ini bukan apa-apa selain salah satu manusia berdarah Oh Sooman yang merupakan pemilik SM Group. Semua perusahaan, tempat pendidikan, dan yang lainnya dengan logo SM adalah milik keluarganya. Kabarnya hak kepemilikan SM High School sebesar 25% sudah berpindah tangan pada orang dengan kulit putih pucat seperti bule ini sejak dia masuk dan menjadi siswa SM High School. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan laki-laki ini begitu angkuh dan menyebalkan, memperlakukan siapa saja dengan cara yang tidak sopan.

"Apa, Oh?" Aku menatap mata sipit dari laki-laki menyebalkan di hadapanku, berusaha bersikap sama angkuhnya dengan dirinya yang sombong. Aku tersenyum puas dalam hati saat mendapati kilatan kesal bercampur kaget di mata kelam milik Sehun. Kita impas, setidaknya bukan hanya aku yang hatinya panas di sini.

Aku mendapati seorang siswa lain yang berdiri di samping Sehun terkejut dan terbukti dari matanya yang melebar, ia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya bercampur dengan mengancam. Aku _sih_ tidak peduli, yang terpenting aku butuh perlakuan manusiawi di sekolah ini.

Siswa di samping Sehun itu Kim Jongin yang siap _debut_ dengan nama Kai. Dia salah satu teman dekat Oh Sehun dan sudah bukan rahasia lagi adalah teman baik artis debutan SM Entertainment, Lee Taemin dari SHINee. Banyak juga yang mengatakan mereka mirip. Kim Jongin ini juga bukan apa-apa, maksudku… dia belum menjadi apa-apa karena dia hanya anak Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryewook. Kedua orang tuanya adalah seniman dalam bidang hiburan yang sangat fenomenal di zamannya dulu. ayahnya dulu dikenal dengan sebutan Jongwoon dan beribu keahlian yang tidak terduga.

Aku menatap ke belakang Sehun dan Jongin, di situ berdiri dua siswa lain yang sudah aku kenal dengan _baik_. Tenang, aku akan memberi tahu kalian siapa dua laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin itu.

Yang berbadan pendek dengan mata sipit itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Dia adalah _high pitch_ dari mereka berempat, suaranya tinggi namun juga cempreng. Dia hanya siswa biasa dengan prestasi mengagumkan. Dibanding Sehun dan Jongin, latar belakang Baekhyun tidak begitu mengejutkan. Baekhyun hanya seorang anak dari Byun Baekbeom yang merupakan pembawa acara terkenal se-Korea Selatan pada tahun sembilan puluhan.

Setelah itu yang berbadan tinggi menjulang seperti tiang, dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol ini seperti seseorang kelebihan gula, dia selalu penuh tawa. Giginya putih bersih dan rapi, membuat tawanya terlihat bersinar hampir menyilaukan. Latar belakangnya? Chanyeol adalah anak biasa, orang tuanya tidak benar-benar ternama setauku, tapi sepertinya cukup terpandang karena dia tinggal di perumahan _elite_.

Mereka berempat hanya beberapa dari anggota _group_ yang akan di debutkan oleh SM Entertainment yang sialnya aku direkrut menjadi anggota EXO— _group_ baru yang berisikan orang-orang dihadapnku. Oh, apa kau berpikir lima—termasuk aku— sudah terlalu banyak untuk menjadi boyband? Satu hal yang haris diketahui, masih ada tujuh orang lain, yang siap menjadi EXO.

.

"Kau benar-benar harus diajari cara menghargai orang lain," itu suara tegas dari orang yang akan menjadi leader _group_ berjudul EXO ini, Joonmyeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho.

Aku mendengus, menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau seharusnya ingat aku bukan siswa yang belajar di sini, aku hanya siswa _pre-debut_ ," gumamku angkuh, bermaksud memperjelas bahwa aku adalah orang yang seharusnya di hormati.

Oh Ayolah, siswa _pre-debut_ itu merupakan sebutan untuk anak-anak yang bersekolah di SM High School hanya untuk fokus pada dunia hiburan, tidak ada materi berupa pelajaran khas anak-anak sekolah. Mereka yang menjadi siswa ini semuanya sudah punya ijazah lulus high school.

Seorang laki-laki jangkung yang juga siswa _pre-debut_ berdiri lalu menatapku. "Luhan benar," laki-laki itu menarik sudut bibirnya dengan cara yang begitu menggoda. "Bahkan dia lebih tua dariku."

"Kris!" Laki-laki berwajah mirip hamster dengan tubuh kecil yang menggemaskan itu berdiri. "Kau harusnya ingat cerita Kai, dia memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Oh'!"

Aku mendengus lagi kali ini. Lihatlah, dunia ini benar-benar gila! Mereka tidak memarahi Sehun karena memanggilku dengan namaku tanpa embel-embel sementara aku dicap tidak sopan karena memanggil Sehun 'Oh'? Siapa yang sebenarnya lebih tua di sini? Apa benar-benar dunia ini sudah dikuasai oleh uang dan tahta? Menggelikan.

Aku langsung berdiri lalu menjatuhkan bantal di sofa dengan kasar. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?!" Aku meninggikan suaraku beberapa oktaf lalu menatap mata yang selalu terlihat gelap dan tajam, mata seseorang yang selalu membuat sifat defensifku meledak-ledak karena tatapannya seolah menerjangku dengan angin dan air yang kuat.

Cukup! Aku muak dengan hal seperti ini. Mereka pikir aku ini apa? Apa mereka memperlakukanku begini karena aku anggota baru yang direkrut begitu tiba-tiba hingga akhirnya mereka merasa aku ini adalah lebah penganggu yang akan merusak pertemanan mereka yang dibangun sejak lama, begitu?

"Kalian pikir aku sangat mengharapkan ini, _heh_?!" Aku bisa melihat tatapan terkejut dan sedikit kilatan tidak suka karena aku meneriaki mereka. Sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku tidak mau urusanku dengan mereka makin panjang dan hanya akan menyebabkan rasa tidak nyaman di kedua belah pihak. Aku tersiksa dan mereka terganggu, maka jika aku pergi tidak akan ada yang merasakan hal seperti itu. "Aku akan mengajukan pengunduran diri dari anggota EXO, aku tidak masalah menunggu debut berikutnya. Siapa tahu aku malah bisa menjadi artis solo."

"Idemu bagus," Sehun bergumam dengan nada yang begitu tajam dan dalam, sudut bibirnya terangkat satu. "Sayangnya aku sangat ingin kau debut bersamaku. Aku sudah merencanakan kau untuk menjadi _official couple_ -ku, aku harap kita bisa seterkenal EunHae dari Super Junior. Aku sudah mengatakan rencanaku ini pada yang mengurus debut kita beberapa bulan lagi."

Detik itu juga, aku dapat melihat tatapan tidak percaya tergambar pada mata tiap anggota yang ada di ruangan menyorot pada Sehun.

Tuhan, apa aku memang bernasib sebagai Cha Eunsang dalam kondisi ekonomi dan latar belakang yang lebih indah namun tetap menyedihkan karena tidak ada cinta diantara Cha Eunsang dan Kim Tan itu dan justru rasa saling benci?

 **TBC**

* * *

Sekedar ngasih tau nih. Aku akunnya lupa e-mail dan akhirnya terpaksa buat baru lagi XD Aku sengaja ganti judulnya sih... keinget sama uploadan Nicole dan apanya Chanyeol/Baekhyun ya waktu itu, Fearless. Aku pikir cocok juga buat judulnya daripada way to fly XD

well... aku berharap di repost ini review yang aku dapet lebih banyak ya haha ._.

don't forget to review ok!


	2. Step 1: It Just Test!

_sehunorita proudly present_

 **FEARLESS**

 _ **a EXO's fanfiction**_  
 _with HunHan as main cast and main pairing_

 _._

 _ **FIRST STEP;**_ **IT JUST TEST!**

Luhan mendesah lirih saat pesan dari ibunya baru saja masuk ke e-mailnya dengan subjek yang sengaja dikosongkan. Ia membuka pesan elektronik itu dengan malas, isinya rata-rata sama dengan pesan di hari-hari sebelumnya.

 _Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Apa teman-temanmu bersikap baik padamu? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu di sini. Aku harap kau segera muncul di televisi, aku menunggumu, Lu!_

Luhan memang bosan dengan pesan yang intinya seperti itu, tapi Luhan selalu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tiap kali membaca pesan dari ibunya. Setidaknya masih ada yang memperhatikannya ketika ia dikucilkan oleh yang akan menjadi teman-teman satu _group_ -nya.

 _Aku tidak baik, ma. Teman-temanku begitu membenciku, mereka tidak suka ada aku sebagai anggota barunya, tapi aku janji aku akan segera muncul di tv._

Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis mengingat betapa keras harinya di sekolahan, ia tersenyum miris saat dirinya akan menekan tombol _send_ , tapi ia yakin ibunya pasti sangat khawatir jika tahu dirinya tidak bernasib sebaik bayangan ibunya sebelum mengantarnya ke SM High School ini. Ia menekan tombol hapus beberapa lama untuk membersihkan tulisan yang baru saja diketiknya dan kemudian mengganti dengan pesan baru.

 _Aku baik, ma. Seperti biasa, teman-temanku selalu mengajakku mengobrol agar aku tidak canggung dengan mereka. Mama tenang saja, beberapa bulan lagi aku akan muncul di tv._

Terkirim.

Luhan tersenyum dalam hati, setidaknya hatinya senang sudah membuat ibunya tidak khawatir di sana.

"Luhan- _gege_ ," suara lembut seseorang membuat laki-laki dengan wajah manis itu mendongak. Di pintu ruang latihan vokal ada Yixing, dia tengah menatap Luhan dan sudut bibirnya ditarik dengan cara yang begitu lembut hingga menimbulkan rasa menengkan pada hati Luhan.

Itu Zhang Yixing, anak angkat dari penyanyi terkenal, Zhang Liyin. Anggota exo yang selalu bersikap baik pada siapa saja, bahkan Luhan yang sangat dihindari oleh teman-temannya. Dia berhati selembut malaikat dengan pemikiran yang dewasa, Luhan sangat mengagumi bagaimana cara Yixing berpikir.

"Kau mencariku?" Luhan berdiri lalu menghampiri Yixing dengan langkah tenang. "Ada apa, Xing?"

Yixing tersenyum lebih lebar hingga menunjukkan lesung pipi di salah satu pipi, tangannya meraih jari-jari Luhan dengan cara yang begitu lembut hingga Luhan menggenggam balik tangan Yixing. "Ayo, kita ada latihan untuk koreografi baru."

"Eoh," Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Setidaknya ada satu orang diantara sepuluh lainnya yang selalu bersikap baik padanya, itu sudah membuat Luhan merasa begitu berarti.

Mereka berdua sampai di ruang _dance_ yang sudah ramai, semua yang dipersiapkan untuk menjadi member exo berada di sana, ditambah dengan pengarang koreo yang ada di depan cermin tengah pemanasan. Luhan menghembuskan napas beratnya lalu mengikti langkah Yixing untuk pemanasan.

"Baik semua, kupul sebentar," pengarang korea yang bernama Hyukjae itu memberi kialan pada tiap anak untuk berkumpul dan duduk melingkar. Semuanya langsung berkumpul ke tengah ruangan termasuk Luhan yang awalnya ragu namun akhirnya di tarik Yixing dengan paksa.

Hyukjae menatap orang-orang yang melingkar, merasa ada yang hilang setelah angka yang ia dapat hanya sebelas. Dia berusaha mengingat tiap orang yang ada di depannya, mencari siapa yang kurang. "Mana Sehun?" Ia langsung bertanya saat mengingat putra dari Oh Joowon dan Jung Semi itu absen dari lingkaran.

"Jam tambahan," jawab Jongin sigap. "Tidak benar-benar jam tambahan _sih_ , tadi katanya dia perlu mengerjakan ulangan susulan bersama beberapa anak yang izin."

Yang bertanya begitu mendapat jawabannya mengangguk mengerti. "Ya sudah, aku mengatakan ini pada kalian saja," Hyukjae berdahem lalu menarik napas pelan. "Kalian lulus ujian pertama."

Sebelas anak dihadapan Hyukjae menatapnya bingung, berusaha memproses makna perkataannya. "Ujian apa?" Luhan menyela dengan cepat.

"Ujian kekuatan," ia tersenyum pada Luhan. "Ahaha kalian semua pasti tahu, tapi untuk Luhan, biar kujelaskan. Jadi sekolah kita selalu membuat ujian untuk membangun kekuatan pada artis yang akan di debutkan, namun karena exo adalah artis _under age_ yang jelas tidak seperti artis keluar SM lainnya tentu akan sulit jika pelatihan kekuatan kalian tidak dimulai sejak awal. Sebelumnya SM tidak pernah berani mengambil artis baru yang hanya siswa sekolah, bahkan siswa _pre-debut_ semacam Minseok, Kris, Suho, Yixing, ataupun Luhan biasanya didebutkan setelah satu sampai dua tahun menjadi siswa—sama seperti artis yang di _trainee_ di SM entertainment. SM mengambil jalan berani untuk membuat exo dengan dua belas anggota dan didebutkan dalam keadaan _fresh_. Kalian benar-benar jiwa baru yang ingin SM buat, jadi ujian yang seharusnya dilakukan saat menjadi siswa _pre-debut_ dijadikan sekarang ini. Mungkin selain kau, Luhan, semua sudah tahu mereka sedang dalam masa ujian. Tentu saja, karena sebelas anak selain Luhan sudah mengalami ujian ini sebelumnya. Ini ujian tentang kekuatan batin, kau harus kuat menghadapi kebencian yang diberikan oleh lingkunganmu karena saat kau menjadi artis, selain dipuja fakta bahwa ada yang akan membencimu itu tidak bisa dihindari. Ujian ini khusus untuk Luhan dan SM membuatnya berbeda dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya, jika sebelumnya anggota lain diuji lewat orang luar dan masing-masing mereka harus memberi kekuatan, di sini kita membuat kau dibenci anggota yang akan menjadi group-mu. SM sudah membagi peran tiap-tiap mereka, Yixing berperan sebagai penguatmu dan sepuluh lainnya dibagi menjadi bagian provokator, yang menunjukkan rasa bencinya, dan yang hanya mengikuti arus."

"Jadi aku dipermainkan?" Luhan bertanya dengan dahi mengkerut makin jelas, laki-laki lain yang melingkar beberapa terkekeh melihat ada gambaran tidak suka muncul di mata Luhan.

Minseok tersenyum tulus sambil setengah terkikik. "Tentu saja tidak. Kita memberimu ujian agar kau kuat, aku rasa kau sudah cukup tegar menghadapi sikap sinis kami, jadi kami mau segera mengakhiri ujian untukmu ini. Aku mewakili anggota lain meminta maaf sudah sempat sinis padamu."

Lainnya mengangguk, memberi senyuman pada Luhan yang tanpa sadar membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Kejadian satu minggu lalu… saat aku dimarahi kalian karena telah bersikap _tidak sopan_ pada Sehun itu hanya ujian? Kalian mengujiku agar aku bisa mengalah dan juga menjadi pribadi kuat karena disalahkan padahal bukan kesalahanku, seperti apa yang _antifans_ lakukan pada artis yang dibenci mereka. Begitu?"

"Seratus!" Suho menyeletuk sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. "Selain tangguh ternyata kau juga cerdas, _hyung_."

 _Brak._

Suara pintu yang dibuka kasar membuat dua belas orang yang melingkar itu menoleh kaget pada asal suara, sementara penyebabkan suara itu menatap orang-orang yang melingkar dengan tatapan _stoic_ -nya. "Aku terlambat," orang itu bersuara datar lalu menghampiri yang tengah melikar dengan tenang. Ia menyelipkan dirinya diantara Luhan dan Kris yang awalnya duduk berdekatan. "Mereka sudah mengatakannya, Lu?"

"Hey…," Luhan menatap Sehun—orang yang menyelipkan tubuhnya tanpa dosa diantara dirinya dan Kris, "Bersikaplah yang sopan padaku."

"Jangan menuntut kesopanan pada Sehun," Kris bersuara dingin, membuat yang duduk di samping kirinya mendesis kesal. Yang bersuara hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, aku rasa karena kalian sudah lengkap acara latihan kali ini bisa di mulai. Ayo kita latihan anak-anak!"

.

Luhan tengah bersandar pada kursi panjang karena kelelahan setelah mendapat latihan untuk koreografi baru, tubuhnya memang belum biasa menghadapi latihan sekeras ini karena dulu latihannya hanya sampai semampunya saja, itu pun tidak bergerak begitu cepat.

Dengan mengejutkan seseorang menjatuhkan badannya di samping Luhan lalu menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan, Luhan memekik tidak terima apalagi setelah mengetahui orang itu adalah Sehun. "Menyingkirlah," Luhan memberi penekanan pada ucapannya.

"Aku sudah belajar bahasa mandarin semalam," Sehun memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rapi. "Aku ingin bisa mengusai bahasa mandarin agar lebih mudah berkomunikasi denganmu."

"Bukankah ucapannya terdengar begitu _cheesy_?" Seseorang muncul dan duduk di samping Luhan. Itu Chanyeol dengan cengirannya yang selalu lebar. Luhan menghembuskan napasnya karena harus dikelilingi dua orang yang entah kenapa membuat otaknya lelah.

"Bisakah kalian berdua menyingkir?"

"Aku bisa," Chanyeol tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Sehun memberikan kial untuknya agar segera menyingkir dan Luhan yang terlihat frustasi, "tapi Sehun tentu tidak bisa. Aku menyingkir, _pai pai_!"

Luhan mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Sekarang kau mau apa, bocah?"

"Diamlah, aku lelah," yang dipanggil bocah memejamkan matanya, menimbulkan suara gusar yang tertahan oleh Luhan. Sehun terkekeh dalam hati.

Di sisi lain beberapa anak tengah memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan dari jauh. "Mereka sedang pendekatan, ya?"

"Tidak mungkin," Chanyeol yang tadi sempat menganggu Sehun dan Luhan menggeleng mantap. "Luhan terlihat sangat ingin menyingkirkan Sehun, aku rasa Sehun yang sedang menjalankan aksi pendekatan."

"Bisa juga begitu, mereka membuatku iri saja."

"Ey!" Jongin menepuk bahu Kyunsoo pelan, "Jangan iri, aku bisa memperlakukanmu lebih dari Sehun."

"Cih, kalian juga sedang pendekatan?" Baekhyun melirik Jongin dan Kyungsoo malas.

"Tidak! Jongin saja yang sukanya mengangguku," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang akhirnya merengut.

"Anak-anak, aku mendapat pesan untuk menyampaikan ujian lain pada kalian!" Suara teriakan Hyukjae membuat dua belas laki-laki yang tengah beristirahat itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya menjadi Hyukjae dengan tatapan penasaran.

Hyukjae berdiri di tengah ruangan lalu mulai menarik napas, menyiapkan suaranya. "Katakan pada anak-anak untuk datang ke halaman belakang pukul tiga sore. Jangan sampai terlambat karena mereka sedang dalam latihan kedisiplinan. Katakan juga untuk datang bersama-sama!"

"Heol, jam tiga sore?" Baekhyun memekik tidak suka. "Ini sudah pukul setengah dua dan nanti tiga sore tepat kita harus siap? Hanya ada satu setengah jam padahal sejak pulang kita belum istirahat, yang benar saja!"

"Apa tidak bisa kau minta pada yang mengirim pesan untuk mengundurnya menjadi pukul empat?" Yixing bertanya dengan nada tenang, disetujui dengan anggukan oleh anggota lain.

"Aku rasa tidak karena pesan ini tidak ada nomornya," Hyukjae menunjukkan cengiran merasa bersalah, "maaf anak-anak."

"Yasudah," Suho berdiri dari duduknya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita bersiap-siap!"

Kedua belas laki-laki itu langsung saja berjalan menuju asrama mereka dengan malas. Tubuh mereka sudah terlalu lelah, tapi sebentar lagi mereka harus menghadapi ujian kedisiplinan, benar-benar membuat mereka ingin mati saja.

"Aku rasa jalan kita untuk menjadi seorang idola tidak semudah yang kubayangkan," Zitao bergumam dengan sedih, membuat anggota lain menepuk punggungnya menyemangati.

"Kita bisa menghadapinya bersama-sama, pasti akan lebih ringan."

"Bukan bisa, tapi harus. Kita akan menjadi dua belas laki-laki dalam group yang di sebut EXO, itu lah yang membuat kita harus saling mendukung. Setelah ataupun sebelum debut kita adalah satu!"

Semua mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Jongdae yang akhirnya tertawa bersama tanpa alasan pasti. Mereka menghibur diri mereka sendiri.

.

"Kalian terlambat tiga puluh detik," suara tenang seseorang menyambut kedua belas anak yang sebelumnya tengah berlari terburu-buru. Orang itu menatap satu-satu dari mereka lalu menghitung jumlahnya. Lengkap. Mereka datang dalam kondisi lengkap dan itu membuatnya tersenyum puas. "Bagus, kalian datang utuh hari ini."

"Tentu saja!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan percaya diri.

"Jangan percaya diri dahulu, anak-anak. Aku ragu apa setelah ujian-ujian yang kalian hadapi nanti akan mampu membuat kalian sanggup bertahan dengan utuh sampai kalian debut," orang berwajah maskulin itu menatap satu-satu dari mereka. "Apa kalian yakin kalian akan lulus ujian kali ini?"

"Kami yakin!" Kedua belas laki-laki yang berbaris rapi itu menjawab dengan tegas, berani, dan kompak. Jawaban mereka menimbulkan senyuman puas dari laki-laki yang terlihat berumur di hadapan mereka.

"Biar kuperkenalkan diriku dulu. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Hyunjoong, aku yang akan menjadi pelatih kekuatan kalian. Ujian kali ini akan dimulai dari masing masing kalian," Hyunjoong menatap dua belas anak yang lebih muda darinya dengan tatapan tegas. "Siapapun yang gagal pada ujian kali ini akan batal debut. Tidak peduli jika itu menyisakan hanya lima dari kalian. SM ingin memiliki artis bertalenta tidak hanya dalam hal _entertainment_ , tapi juga dalam diri kalian sendiri. Jadi, apa diantara kalian ada yang tidak siap dengan ujianku kali ini?"

"Apa itu perlu ditanyakan? Jika ujian dari Anda bisa membuat kami debut secara utuh tentu kami siap," itu suara Kyungsoo, dia terlihat begitu yakin dengan suaranya yang mantap.

"Ingat perkataanku tadi, aku tidak peduli berapa anak yang akan lolos ujianku. Meski itu hanya ada setengah atau bahkan hanya seperempat dari kalian. Kutanyakan sekali lagi, apa kalian siap? Aku beri kalian waktu lima menit untuk memikirkannya," Hyunjoong mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka aplikasi penghitung waktu lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di belakangnya dengan posisi yang nyaman.

Terlihat raut bingung menghiasi kedua belas anak yang tengah berdiri, mereka saling menatap dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Luhan melirik Yixing, memberinya tatapan bagaimana, tapi sepertinya pemuda yang ditatap sama-sama tidak mengerti. Bisa dilihat Sehun dan Jongin dengan santainya langsung duduk yang akhirnya diikuti oleh pemuda lain. Luhan akhirnya pun menyerah dan ikut duduk menyusul teman-temannya. Mungkin memikirkannya sambil duduk akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang berguna.

"Empat menit tiga puluh detik lagi," Hyunjoong bergumam setelah melirik ponselnya.

Sial. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti orang tinggi dihadapan mereka ini. Terlalu membingungkan apa tujuannya menggunakan waktu secara akurat seperti itu.

"Empat menit."

Dua belas anak itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, mereka hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena terlalu bingung dengan keputusan masing-masing yang disebabkan oleh Hyunjoong dan provokasinya untuk menghancurkan keyakinan anak-anak itu.

"Satu hal, aku tidak yakin kalian bisa menjadi calon artis lagi jika kalian gagal pada ujian kali ini. Ini sangat menentukan," karena perkataan itu Jongdae yang biasanya memang paling berani langsung berdiri. Dia terlihat menunjukkan senyuman mantap lalu memberi tatapan menyemangati dengan kilatan mengajak yang pasti pada teman-temannya.

Hyunjoong memberikan senyuman pada Jongdae, "Satu sudah siap, tinggal tiga menit lagi untuk meyakinkan diri kalian."

Minseok dan Yixing terlihat menyusul, mereka tertawa pelan beberapa detik saat menyadari mereka berdiri bersama. Kyungsoo dengan tubuh seperti penguin tidak mau kalah, ia langsung berdiri dan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya siap lewat senyumnya.

" _Aku harus berhasil untuk menjadi seorang artis kali ini,_ " Luhan membatin yang lalu langsung berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Berdirinya Jongdae, Minseok, Yixing, Kyungsoo, dan juga Luhan membuat tujuh lainnya satu persatu berdiri. Hingga akhirnya tersisa Sehun yang masih duduk, hal itu membuat sebelas anak lain menatap si _maknae_ heran.

Hyunjoong menyeringai saat melihat Sehun masih duduk dan menyadari angka yang tertulis pada ponselnya, ia langsung menarik napasnya. "Lima, empat—"

"Aku siap," Sehun berujar mantap, "Kami semua siap."

Hyunjoong berhenti menghitung, "Kalian yakin?" Dia memberi nada provokasi untuk mundur, tapi tidak ada yang terlihat ragu dengan tatapan merendahkan darinya. "Konsekuensi yang perlu kalian hadapi— ah sudahlah, ekspresi kalian tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun keraguan. Baiklah, kalian lulus ujian kali ini. Besok kembali kemari pukul lima pagi. Datanglah bersama! Jika ada yang kurang atau ada yang datang tanpa anggota lain, aku anggap kalian semua gagal!"

"Apa? T-tunggu dulu!" Luhan bersuara dengan nada jelas bingung.

"Jangan pertanyakan apapun, aku mau saat aku datang kalian sudah ada di sini dalam keadaan utuh, berdua belas."

 _04:15 am_

Luhan baru saja selesai mandi untuk mempersiapkan ujiannya, tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat segar karena air dingin yang sengaja ia gunakan untuk membangunkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Mandi pagi dengan air dingin memang bermanfaat, pikir Luhan.

"Luhan," suara seseorang membuat Luhan terlonjak, yang dipanggil itu menoleh ke asal suara. Ada Sehun yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di dekat pintu kamar mandi, mata kelamnya menatap Luhan tajam.

"Kau bangun pagi, heh?"

Sehun mendengus, ia menghampiri Luhan dengan langkah yang terasa mengerikan karena matanya yang tajam. "Keluarlah dari sini."

"A-apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan bingung.

"Tsk," Sehun berdecak pelan. "Lupakan. Bangunkan yang belum bangun, suruh mereka bersiap," Luhan menatap Sehun yang sudah berbalik menuju kamar mandi, ia memberi tatapan aneh pada laki-laki tinggi itu.

Dengan terburu ia masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Begitu selesai ia baru sadar bahwa Minseok—teman sekamarnya— masih belum terbangun. Perlahan Luhan menepuk pipi gembil milik Minseok, dengan lirih ia memanggil teman satu kamarnya itu, "Minseok-ah, bangun…."

Perlahan mata kucing milik Minseok terbuka, ia menguap dengan manis saat tubuhnya sudah duduk dari tidurnya. "Eung… pukul berapa sekarang?"

Luhan melirik jam dinding. "Setengah lima, apa kau berniat untuk mandi?"

"Oh, astaga!" Minseok langsung berdiri, membuat Luhan berjengit pelan karena terkejut. "Apa setengah jam cukup untuk mandi?"

"Tentu cukup, kecuali kau mandi seperti seorang wanita. Membersihkan tubuh paling lama hanya lima belas menit, lagipula aku pikir menuju halaman belakang tidak akan memakan waktu lebih dari lima menit. Mandi lah kalau kau memang butuh mandi."

Sekitar pukul lima kurang sepuluh menit semua orang yang berada di _dorm_ sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, mereka sedang menggunakan sepatu untuk ujian pagi ini.

"Kalian siap?" Suho menatap kesebelas temannya dengan senyuman, "Kita harus berhasil ujian kali ini!"

"Tentu!" Zitao yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya langsung berdiri, diikuti yang lainnya. "Ayo kita berjuang!"

Para laki-laki dengan kaos, celana training panjang, sepatu olahraga, dan beberapa benda-benda yang bisa menghangatkan diri karena udara yang memang dingin itu sudah berkumpul di halaman belakang tepat pukul lima pagi dengan keadaan utuh dua belas anak.

"Kalian datang tepat waktu," ujar seseorang dari belakang mereka, "Dan kalian berdua belas. Awalan yang bagus, anak-anak."

Hyunjoong melangkah ke hadapan dua belas anak itu, dia memberi senyuman puas, tapi dengan kilatan mata setengah meremehkan. "Aku ragu kalian semua akan berhasil seratus persen. Harusnya kalian tidak usah maju dan menunggu debut secara normal seperti artis SM lainnya, jadi kalian tidak perlu menghadapi hal seperti ini."

"Kami siap apapun konsekuensinya jika itu bisa membuat kami lekas debut," Luhan bersuara dengan lantang.

Hyunjoong makin melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku suka kepercayaan diri kalian. Baiklah, sekarang aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Ujian kali ini adalah mengatur jadwal kalian yang padat sendiri, tanpa ada _manager_ dan yang akan menolong kalian. Aku rasa kalian sudah pernah mendapat pelajaran untuk mengatur jadwal, bedanya kali ini kalian juga akan melakukan apa yang ada di jadwal. Kami hanya menyiapkan sopir yang akan mengantar kalian ke lokasi, tidak ada yang akan mengkoordinasi kalian kecuali ketika kalian sedang melakukan apa yang tertulis pada jadwal. Jika kalian tidak tepat waktu satu saja jadwal yang terdaftar, semua akan berantakan. Mengerti?"

Dua belas anak itu terlihat bingung dan khawatir, tapi mereka tetap menganggukan kepalanya. Hyunjoong dengan tulus memberi senyuman, menyemangati anak-anak dihadapannya.

"Sekarang ambil _schedule_ di asrama kalian, lalu berangkat ke lokasi pertama yang berada di jadwal. Lekaslah bergerak karena waktu kalian tidak banyak, cepat!"

Mereka semua langsung membubarkan diri setelah mengatakan terima kasih dan membungkukkan badan pada Hyunjoong. Nampak sekali raut bingung dari wajah mereka saat kembali ke asrama, tapi mereka mencoba saling menyemangati.

Sekarang kedua belas anggota exo sudah berada di dalam _van_ kecil yang cukup menampung mereka semua, terlihat Suho dan beberapa anggota lain yang tengah menghitung dan mengira-kira pengaturan jadwal. Ada juga yang sibuk bermain ponsel untuk memberi hiburan diri sendiri.

"Aku rasa jadwal kita seperti jadwal artis papan atas saja!" Zitao bergumam pelan setelah membaca jadwal mereka yang ternyata selama tiga hari. "Lihat lah, tiga hari dan semua berisi pemotetan, acara radio, dan _blah blah blah_. Apa mereka ingin menyiksa kita?"

Luhan terkekeh, menepuk bahu Zitao pelan, "Kita pasti akan segera mengalaminya ketika menjadi artis. Kita akan menjadi artis papan atas!"

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat," Sehun bergumam dari balik _tablet_ -nya yang sepertinya dia gunakan untuk bermain _game_. "Aku ragu kau akan menjadi sorotan, jadwalmu hanya akan padat dengan kegiatan bersama exo, tidak ada kau dengan kegiatanmu sendiri. Aku rasa jika kau mundur akan lebih baik untuk jantungmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya menggodamu," Sehun menjawab masih dengan nada datarnya.

Satu hal yang bisa Luhan simpulkan kali ini, Oh Sehun jelas merupakan cobaan khusus bagi Luhan.

 **To Be Continued/End?**

* * *

Huoooh! bener-bener repost nih! Ada yang baru baca? atau udah baca dan baca lagi? atau ga sabar tunggu kelanjutannya?

Aku harap kalian semua nikmatin fiksi sederhana ku ini XD

last, review pleaseee?


	3. Step 2: Our Schedule!

_sehoonorita proudly present_

 **FEARLESS**

.

 _ **SECOND STEP;**_ **OUR SCHEDULE!**

* * *

Sehun muncul dari ruang ganti, ia menggunakan kaos putih dengan lengan berwarna biru tua dan celana bahannya berwarna hitam, ia terlihat begitu bersinar meski wajahnya hanya memberi ekspresi datar dan _make up_ sederhana menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa aku terlihat buruk?" Sehun bertanya saat menyadari anggota lain menatapnya.

"Tentu tidak," Suho menjawab dengan senyuman, "Kau terlihat begitu bersinar, senshine, Sehun- _sunshine_!"

Yang lain tertawa namun menyetujui pernyataan Suho bahwa Sehun terlihat bersinar meski pakaiannya sederhana. Luhan yang masih ditata kostumnya menatap Sehun dengan kagum, " _Dia terlihat memesona._ "

"Luhan- _hyung_ , apa kau berpikir Sehun sangat tampan kali ini?" Suara menggoda Baekhyun terdengar, membuat Luhan yang sempat terpesona itu langsung kembali sadar dari lamunannya.

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Tidak juga, tapi dia memang menarik."

"Dan apakah kau tertarik, _hyung_?"

"Tidak," Luhan menggeleng, "Aku setuju kalau dia menarik, tapi aku tau betapa menyebalkannya anak itu, jadi aku tidak tertarik."

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu menepuk bahu Luhan ringan, "Dia akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan sebentar lagi, kau tidak perlu takut tertarik padanya!"

Luhan kembali membiarkan kedua sudut bibirnya turun setelah Baekhyun berlalu pergi, bibirnya menggerutu lucu namun tidak dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

Pemotretan dimulai beberapa menit setelah mereka berdua belas siap, satu persatu dari mereka berpose di ruang pemotretan dan yang sedang istirahat sesekali memuji bagaimana pintarnya teman satu _group_ mereka berpose di depan kamera. Kali ini giliran Luhan yang berpose, sebelas lainnya tengah berkumpul sambil mengobrol meski cahaya dari kamera memenuhi ruangan.

"Aku tidak tahu Luhan- _hyung_ bisa tampan," Chanyeol bersuara saat melihat Luhan berpose _manly_ , wajahnya terlihat begitu menarik dalam sudut pandang tampan.

Yang lain tertawa sambil mengangguk setuju, "Wajahnya begitu manis biasanya, tidak terlihat tampan."

Luhan selesai, ia segera menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Apa katamu tadi?!"

"Aduh, duh," Chanyeol mengaduh sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena baru saja di pukul, "Kenapa, _hyung_? Sakit tahu!"

Luhan memutar matanya malas lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol, tempat yang tadi di duduki Minseok sebelum ia beranjak untuk dipotret. "Aku ini _ssang-namja_ , aku _manly_!"

Sehun tertawa bersama yang lain saat melihat ekspresi kesal Luhan yang menggemaskan, "Kau _couple_ -ku, aku _manly_ , maka kau tidak _manly_ , Luhan."

"Sialan."

"Berbicaralah yang baik pada Sehun, Lu."

Dan pernyataan itu membuat Luhan justru makin kesal pada yang lainnya. Ia pun beranjak pergi menuju _staff_ - _noona_ yang menyediakan minum, ia mengobrol dengannya.

Setelah sekitar empat jam mereka pemotretan, sekarang saatnya membersihkan _make up_ dan berganti baju yang lebih nyaman untuk pergi ke tempat berikutnya yang ada di jadwal mereka. Menurut jadwal, mereka akan meng- _cover_ penampilan _sunbae_ mereka di sebuah acara yang lumayan besar, lokasinya di Coex Mall. Mereka memang sering latihan dengan tarian _sunbae_ mereka itu, terkadang juga pelatih vokal menuruh menyanyikan lagu Lucifer milik SHINee. Mungkin hal itu memang sudah direncanakan untuk latihan sebelum _debut_ ini.

"SHINee- _sunbae_ mempunyai tarian-tarian yang begitu keren. Aku takut gagal nanti," Yixing begumam sambil sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi cemas, teman-temannya pun menepuk bahunya untuk menyemangati.

"Jangan takut, kita pasti bisa menghadapi ini. Kita sebentar lagi akan _debut_ menjadi seorang artis, kenapa harus gugup? Kita sekarang harus melatih kepercayaan diri kita agar _perform_ saat _debut_ kita nanti berhasil dengan baik."

Yixing tersenyum, berusaha tenang setelah mendengar pernyataan Suho, "Kita pasti bisa," Yixing bersuara lebih keras dari kegugupannya, berharap seruannya itu juga meningkatkan rasa percaya dirinya. Yang lainnya pun ikut tersenyum pada Yixing.

"Aku belum pernah berada di depan umum kecuali di lapangan sepak bola," ujar Luhan dengen ekspresi lugunya namun terlihat ada kilatan takut pada matanya. "Apa ketika di atas panggung kita seperti berada di lapangan sepak bola?"

Kris tersenyum simpul pada pertanyaan lucu Luhan, "Sama saja, hanya penontonnya terlihat lebih dekat."

"Mereka bisa melihatmu dengan jelas, yang terpenting… suaramu dan tarianmu yang menjadi titik fokus, bukan seberapa cepat kau berlari ataupun betapa indahnya caramu menendang," Minseok menimpali.

Yang lain tertawa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan. Matanya terlihat melebar dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit, kilatan gugupnya makin menghiasi mata rusanya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, tidak akan semengerikan itu kecuali kau demam panggung. Apa kau memiliki penyakin menggelikan itu?"

"Tidak!" Luhan memekik tidak terima dengan pertanyaan Sehun. "Yang benar saja! Aku pernah menjadi pemain sepak bola dan aku kaptennya, aku akan baik-baik saja meski ini kali pertamanya aku tampil di depan umum sebagai penyanyi."

Sehun tertawa, "Aku harap kau memiliki kekuatan besar untuk menjadi artis."

.

"Jongin!" Suara seseorang muncul dari belakang dua belas anak yang tengah menyiapkan diri untuk tampil. Yang bernama Jongin itu menoleh, mencari siapa yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Hey!" Jongin menghampiri seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya dengan senyuman semangat, "Kau tampil, Taem?"

Taem—atau lengkapnya Taemin— tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku ada _perform_ , Sherlock. Apa yang exo lakukan di sini?"

Jongin menunjukkan cengirannya. " _Cover_ , Lucifer."

"Wah! Kau melakukannya? Apa kataku, tarian Lucifer akan berguna untukmu! Hahaha."

"Cih, kau pamer ya padaku?"

Taemin tertawa keras, memukul bahu temannya itu pelan, "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku juga begitu sebelumnya, sering sekali dilatih Mirotic. Aku tunggu kita berada dalam satu panggung! Aku ke ruang _make up_ dulu, sampai jumpa!"

Jongin melambai pada Taemin hingga dia menghilang setelah masuk ke ruang _make up_ artis. "Aaah… aku dulu sempat mau digabungkan bersama mereka," Jongin bergumam setelah menghampiri lagi teman-temannya.

"Suho- _hyung_ juga, 'kan?" Baekhyun melirik _leader_ -nya.

Suho menggeleng, "Aku bukan salah satu _trainee_ terbaik waktu itu, sedangkan Jongin memang sudah menonjol dengan tariannya. Jadi aku hanya akrab dengan anggota SHINee, bukan diniatkan untuk bergabung bersama mereka."

"Bukan _trainee_ terbaik? Dengan suaramu seperti itu?" Luhan menatap Suho tidak percaya.

"Begitulah. Aku jadi takut ditendang keluar setelah SHINee di bentuk dan aku bahkan tidak diniatkan untuk bergabung, jadi aku berusaha memperbaiki diriku agar aku bisa disiapkan menjadi anggota dari _group_ debutan SM berikutnya."

"Suho- _hyung_ memang jadi sangat menonjol setelah ada SHINee sebagai _rookie group_ dari SM Entertainment, aku sampai kaget."

Suho terkekeh, "Sungguh? Kau memperhatikanku, ya?"

Jongin menggeleng tidak terima. "Enak saja! Aku kan hanya sering menguping pembicaraan orang-orang," semua yang mendengar pernyataan Jongin tertawa.

"Saatnya kalian tampil," suara berat seseorang mengiterupsi dua belas anak itu, dengan gugup mereka mengikuti langkah _crew_ acara kali ini.

"Kalian tinggal naik ke atas, lalu begitu lampu nyala dan musik di mulai kalian tunjukkan diri kalian," seorang _crew_ perempuan memberi instruksi, dia menunjuk panggung yang terlihat gelap dengan banyak orang di depannya tengah menunggu tidak sabar. _Crew_ perempuan itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi takut dari dua belas anak di depannya, "Jangan gugup, aku tahu kalian bisa. Ingin melakukan yel-yel kalian dulu?"

Suho mengangguk, ia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan dan memberi instruksi agar yang lainnya melingkar dan menyatukan tangan.

"Exo, we are one!" Mereka berseru kompak saat tangan sudah menyatu, lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi untuk menyemangati diri mereka sendiri. Mereka tersenyum untuk saling menyemangati lalu melangkah menaiki tangga menuju panggung.

Pertamanya hanya enam dari mereka yang di tengah, sisanya berada di pinggir panggung untuk bersembunyi menunggu giliran tampil. Suara instrumen dari lagu Lucifer mulai memenuhi _hall_ supermarket terkenal di Korea, gadis-gadis yang mendengarnya mulai berteriak namun dengan perasaan heran karena siluet yang ia lihat ada enam orang, padahal SHINee jelas beranggota lima.

Lampu menyala, Jongin, Sehun, Minseok, Baekhyun, Zitao, dan Jongdae tersenyum lalu memulai aksi mereka. Jongdae sebagai pembukaan membuat penonton terpesona, suaranya berbeda dengan Onew, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan jelek. Mereka bergantian menyanyikan lirik demi lirik sambil menari dan sesekali tersenyum pada penonton, menunjukkan kesan ramah meski lagu yang dibawakan jelas lagu yang menghentak-hentak.

Begitu enam orang yang awalnya berada di tengah pergi ke sisi panggung, giliran Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Yixing, dan Chanyeol menunjukkan kehebatan mereka. Penonton makin semangat saat mendapati ada enam orang tampan lain masuk, menggantikan enam orang tadi. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang sebelumnya, membawa lagu terkenal dari _sunbae_ sendiri memang berat, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk menampilkan yang terbaik.

Tiba di bagian _reff,_ enam orang yang tadi keluar kembali masuk. Dua belas laki-laki tampan memenuhi panggung sambil menari dengan baik, ada Hyunjoong di sebelah _stage_ tempat mereka tampil tersenyum puas. Penampilan yang mengagumkan sudah bisa mereka bawakan, dua hari lagi masa ujian dan mereka lulus _test_ pertama. Hyunjoong semakin yakin dua belas anak yang diampunya kali ini akan sukses di masa depan, ketika mereka menjadi idola.

.

Lucifer dari SHINee selesai dibawakan, mereka turun dari panggung dengan perasaan lega.

"EXO!" Suara seruan seseorang membuat mereka yang baru turun mendongak, mendapati ada lima _sunbae_ yang baru saja lagunya di _cover_ menimbulkan sedikit rasa malu namun tetap membuat bibir mereka tersenyum. "Kalian keren sekali, boleh aku minta tanda tangan kalian?" Taemin—yang tadi memanggil mereka sebagai exo— tertawa, ia menepuk bahu dua belas _hoobae_ -nya dengan senyuman tulus, "Kalian membawakan lagu kami dengan baik!"

Dua belas laki-laki itu membungkukkan badan mereka sambil mengatakan terima kasih pada _sunbae_ -nya.

"Aku takut _fans_ -ku nanti kalian rebut, hahaha," Key bergurau, "Kalian sangat mengagumkan!"

"SHINee- _sunbae_ lebih mengagumkan," Jongin tersenyum.

"Itu karena kita sudah _debut_ lebih dulu. Kalau nanti kalian _debut_ , aku yakin kalian pasti mengagumkan sekali."

Taemin mengangguk setuju mendengar pernyataan _hyung_ -nya, "Kalian dua belas orang hebat! Sampai bertemu di panggung yang sama, ya!" Lima anggota SHINee itu melambaikan tangannya pada _hoobae_ -nya.

"Waah," Luhan bersuara, "Mereka ramah sekali."

"Tentu saja, kan di sini ada Jongin, sahabatnya Taemin- _sunbae_."

"Memangnya hanya itu alasan mereka ramah?"

"Tidak juga, _sih_ ," Baekhyun menunjukkan cengirannya, "Tentu saja ramah, kalau sudah _debut_ dan tidak ramah, itu akan merusak _image_ mereka. Eh, bukan berarti mereka begitu hanya karena ingin menjaga _image_ , tapi karena ramah adalah sifat dasar untuk menjadi artis. Kalau kau tidak ramah, kau tidak berguna."

Luhan mengangguk paham, "Apa menurutmu aku berguna?"

"Tentu saja berguna," suara seseorang menginterupsi percakapan Luhan dan Baekhyun, ia duduk di samping Luhan lalu meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan tanpa permisi. "Berguna untuk bantalanku."

"Ish, Sehun!" Baekhyun menoyor kepala Sehun pelan, "Berhentilah menganggu _hyung_ -mu!"

"Aiih," Sehun mengelus kepalanya, "Aku bermanja, bukan menganggu."

"Menggelikan. Biasanya juga kau bermanja pada Suho- _hyung_!"

"Luhan rasanya lebih nyaman."

"Berhentilah beralasan, kau hanya ingin menganggu Luhan, kan?"

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Baekhyun kesal. " _Hyung_ , selama bukan kau yang diganggu, kenapa tidak diam saja, hm?"

"Kau mengancamku? Kau pikir kau bisa mengangguku? Ayo kemari, aku hajar kau kalau sampai kau berani mengangguku!"

"Apa menurutmu aku tertarik padamu, Byun Baekhyun- _hyung_?"

Luhan mendengus mendengar pertengkaran yang mengelilinginya. Benar-benar mengelilinginya karena dirinya berada di tengah. Ia menghela napas lalu menatap Sehun malas, "Apa itu berarti kau tertarik padaku?"

"Wah!" Chanyeol memekik, dia tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk Luhan sedikit tidak sopan, "Pertanyaanmu modus sekali, _hyung_!"

"Aish kalian semua itu gila!" Luhan beranjak meninggalkan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya tadi, ia berpindah ke sisi Kris.

"Mereka memang begitu," Kris bergumam di sela-sela kegiatannya, memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu, anggap aku tidak di sini."

Kris mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali fokus pada musik yang masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Luhan sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya, menunggu anggota lain untuk mengajak kembali melanjutkan _schedule_ atau jika beruntung akan mengajak kembali ke asrama mereka lalu melanjutkan kegiatan lainnya besok. Belakang panggung sekarang mulai ramai karena beberap artis lain baru berdatangan, sepertinya acara memang belum lama berlangsung. Teriakan-teriakan penggemar terasa makin keras, apalagi ketika _opening_ lagu yang sedang _hits_ oleh idola mereka baru diputar.

Luhan mendongak, menatap Suho yang dari tadi duduk di depannya, "Apa kita ada _schedule_ lain?"

"Tidak," Suho menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tapi tadi mobil yang seharusnya menjemput kita terkena macet."

Luhan mengangguk paham, "Pantas saja lama sekali."

Setelah sekitar satu jam menunggu mobil yang menjemput mereka, akhirnya mobil itu datang juga. Semua bernapas lega karena akhirnya mereka bisa segera kembali bertemu kasur untuk beristirahat, besok hari yang panjang akan kembali terulang.

.

 _07.30 a.m_

Pukul setengah delapan pagi seluruh penghuni asrama sudah terbangun, mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk mulai menikmati sarapan. Kegiatan mereka akan dimulai pukul delapan, masih ada setengah jam dan beruntungnya tempat mereka untuk _shooting_ berada di dekat asrama mereka. Ada lumayan banyak waktu untuk menikmati waktu sebelum mereka benar-benar sibuk.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu kegiatan hari ini. Kita akan _shooting_ _teaser_ kita sendiri! Kita benar-benar akan menjadi idola, bukan begitu?" Zitao berseru semangat, mulutnya yang penuh tidak ia pedulikan karena perasaan menyenangkan yang meledak-ledak memenuhi hatinya.

"Jongin tentu akan mendapat bagian paling banyak, 'kan?" Kyungsoo menimpali, melirik teman satu _group_ -nya.

"Jongin?" Luhan menimpali, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kenapa bukan Sehun? Bukannya dia cucu Lee Sooman?"

"Aku menolaknya, _deer_ ," Sehun mengerling pada Luhan, "Aku tidak mau dikira aku memanfaatkan posisiku. Lagi pula Jongin benar-benar hebat soal menarik perhatian."

"Memangnya Jongin menarik, ya?"

"Hey!" Jongin menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kesal, mendengus karena pertanyaan Luhan yang rasanya menusuk hatinya. "Aku tahu aku terlihat dekil, tapi kau harusnya juga melihat pesonaku di atas panggung kemarin!"

"Mana bisa melihat pesonamu? Yang terlihat hanya punggung, tahu!"

"Sudah lah," Suho menengahi, "Makan makanan kalian setelah itu gunakan jaket kalian. Kita akan berangkat menuju lokasi."

Semua yang berada di ruang makan mengangguk lalu segera menyelesaikan makan mereka.

Setelah sepuluh menit mereka berada di mobil untuk menuju ke lokasi _shooting_ , akhirnya mereka sampai. Mereka sudah siap di ruang _make up_ untuk menata riasan mereka sebelum membuat _teaser_. Luhan terlihat memperhatikan sekeliling dengan mata yang tidak berhenti bergerak. Dibandingkan dengan _photoshoot_ dan penampilan mereka di Coex Mall kemarin, rasanya apa yang akan ia lakukan kali ini benar-benar penting. Kalau kemarin yang meriasi mereka hanya ada setengah dari jumlah mereka, sekarang tiap anggota sudah memiliki penata rias sendiri.

"Apa kau gugup?" Seorang penata rias yang tengah memoles wajah Luhan dengan bedak itu bertanya, sekedar berbasa-basi dengan yang sedang ia dandani.

Luhan mengangguk dengan cengiran khas orang gugup, "Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa menjadi artis."

"Aku sudah beberapa kali merias artis, menurutku bagian paling sulit dirias adalah mata. Mereka memiliki kantung mata mengerikan yang perlu disamarkan. Aku senang bisa meriasmu, kau belum menjadi artis, jadi aku tidak perlu pusing mengakali kantung matamu."

"Apa jadwal mereka begitu padat?"

Penata rias Luhan itu mengangguk, ia mengganti bedak yang dibawanya menjadi pensil untuk memberi efek bayangan. "Selain jadwal di depan kamera, mereka ada jadwal latihan yang padat. Mungkin kau pernah melihat satu _group_ yang jarang muncul beberapa minggu, tapi sebenarnya mereka tengan berlatih bahkan sampai larut malam."

Luhan merasa ngeri mendengar pernyatan itu, "Kau menakut-takutiku, eoh?"

"Tentu tidak, hahaha," perempuan itu tertawa renyah, "Aku hanya memberi tahumu. Kau harus siap. Ingin menjadi artis berarti siap menghadapi segala konsekuensinya."

Luhan tersenyum, menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan cara mengingat tekadnya sebelum dia merengek untuk pergi ke Korea. Ini pilihannya, seberapa pun mengerikannya, Luhan harus siap. Bukannya dulu ia memang sering mendengar betapa ketatnya persaingan dan betapa melelahkannya menjadi seorang artis?

Setelah riasan wajah dan rambutnya selesai, sekarang saatnya Luhan mengganti bajunya. Beberapa anggota lain terlihat sudah memakai pakaian kasual yang terlihat cocok dengan masing-masing mereka. Bahkan saat mata Luhan mendapati Jongin, Luhan setengah terperangah karena apa yang dia dapati bukan lagi Jongin yang biasa. Itu Kai, bukan seorang Jongin yang terlihat cupu dengan cengiran khas anak kecil. Dia Kai yang memesona, benar-benar menarik perhatian dibandingkan Sehun saat _photoshoot_ satu hari lalu. Mungkin itu sebabnya Jongin dibuatkan nama panggung, itu untuk memberi kesan berbeda antara _real_ Jongin dan _on-stage_ Jongin.

"Luhan! Berhentilah terpesona pada Jongin! Kau bisa membuat seseorang panas dan menambah lama waktu kita untuk menyelesaikan _teaser_!" Itu suara nyaring Baekhyun dengan nada bermaksud untuk menggoda Luhan.

" _Hih_! Iya iya," Luhan dengan kesal segera masuk ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang sudah disiapkan.

Semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya kini mulai menunjukkan sisi menyebalkannya. Luhan benci hal itu!

 **To Be Continued  
** _or  
_ **End?**

* * *

aku update ini cepet kawaaan! Yaaay!

ada yang menunggu fanfic ini gaaa?

Jadi ceritanya, aku mau hiatus karena mau UKK dan sedikit beberapa kegiatan menyibukkan selama satu minggu. Aku anggep ini bayaran di muka untuk hiatusku nanti. Walaupun mungkin sedikit yang baca karena ceritaku yang biasa aja, aku hargai kalian yang dengan senang hati meninggalkan komentar.

Apa aku ngebuat beberapa kesalahan di sini? tolong kabari aku ya biar segera aku perbaiki.

Aku harap kalian ga lupa ninggalin komentar dan ga nyesel komentar karena aku nggak ngebalas. Tapi aku selalu baca semua komentar kalian kok :))

Apa ada bagian yang kurang greget buat kalian? Nanti aku usahain kembangin kemampuanku di chapter berikutnya buat kalian haha :3

Jadiiii  
 _ **review pleaseeee?**_


	4. Step 3: HunHan Time!

_sehoonorita proudly present_

 **FEARLESS**

.

 _ **THIRD STEP;**_ **HUNHAN TIME!**

* * *

Di hari ketiga mereka, mereka semua memenangi kegiatan rekaman. Satu lagu yang sudah di siapkan untuk salah satu teaser adalah Into Your World. Luhan terlihat bersemangat saat mengetahui dirinya akan melakukan rekaman dalam bahasa mandarin. Baginya, ini akan menjadi mudah, dia menyanyikan dengan bahasa yang bahkan sudah ia hapal di luar kepala sejak ia masih anak-anak, tidak akan menyulitkan. Apalagi ada tiga anggota berdarah China dan dua anggota yang menjadi temannya di _sub-group_ berdarah asli Korea. Ini adalah pembagian yang adil tiap _sub-group_ ada satu banding satu.

Luhan membaca bagiannya menyanyi, terlihat sedikit banyak mengingat beberapa hari lalu saat pemberitahuan pembagian _group_ dan bagian masing-masing mereka, Luhan mendapatkan _lead vocal_ sebagai bagiannya. Serangkaian hanzi dengan ukuran sedang membuat Luhan tersenyum, itu adalah tulisan yang jarang sekali ia lihat selain pada ponselnya selama ia di Korea, mendapatkannya di atas kertas putih benar-benar membuatnya lega. Posisinya sebagai orang China tidak di lupakan, dirinya tetap orang China bagi _agency_ , Luhan merasa lega akan hal itu.

"Apa bernyanyi dengan _mother language_ adalah salah satu hal menyenangkan bagimu?" Suara Kris menginterusi lamunan senang dari Luhan, Kris pun duduk di samping Luhan.

Luhan terlihat begitu bersemangat, ia lalu meraih tangan Kris dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, "Aku merasa… menyenangkan sekali akhirnya aku bisa bernyanyi dengan bahasa mandarin!"

Kris terkekeh, "Kau terlihat begitu manis kalau seperti ini. Teruslah berbahagia, kau yang sok dingin membuatku jijik."

"Cih." Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, "lebih baik sok dingin daripada sok kenal sepertimu!" Luhan melempar tangan Kris kembali pada paha pemilik tangan itu.

Kris tertawa cukup keras melihat Luhan yang terlihat menunjukkan aksi tidak sukanya, "Kau seperti gadis yang baru saja mendapatkan pra-menstruasinya."

"Diam dan jangan menganggu, aku mau menikmati hariku sebagai penyanyi mandarin hari ini."

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang rekaman setelah beberapa lama menghabiskan waktu di dalam dengan beberapa kali berteriak karena nadanya yang meleset, Luhan merasa khawatir melihat Baekhyun yang meleset. Dibandingkan dengan kemampuan Baekhyun, tentu dirinya kalah, itu yang membuatnya takut kali ini. Dia takut suaranya sudah habis terlebih dahulu padahal suaranya belum mencapai nada yang tepat.

"Setelah Jongdae, giliran Luhan- _hyung_ ," Baekhyun menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum, "Kau harus lakukan yang terbaik, _hyung_!"

Luhan mengangguk, lalu setelah itu matanya fokus pada seseorang di balik kaca sana. Jongdae terlihat begitu baik menyanyikan lagu dengan bahasa mandarin padahal dirinya mengaku bahwa mempelajari bahasa mandarin adalah waktu tersulitnya dulu, Luhan memuji bagaimana lidah Jongdae tidak benar-benar meleset seperti beberapa siswa pindahan dari luar China dulu ketika berbicara di kelas. Kerennya lagi Jongdae tidak melakukan banyak pengulangan karena suaranya yang selalu tepat dengan nada tinggi. Dia memang yang terbaik dalam bernyanyi.

Hingga giliran Luhan pun tiba, ia sudah berada di dalam ruang rekaman dengan senyum canggung untuk membalas senyuman penyemangat dari teman-teman satu _group_ -nya di luar sana. Yang membuat Luhan gugup kali ini adalah takut tidak mencapai nada yang tepat. Sejak dia masih kecil, meski memiliki suara yang tidak buruk, dirinya tidak benar-benar mempelajari itu secara mendalam, beberapa nada yang meleset adalah kesalahan yang wajar baginya sejauh ini. Namun, ini merupakan rekaman untuk _debut_ -nya, ini menentukan bagaimana dirinya nanti. Tentu Luhan gugup untuk hal itu.

Begitu instrumental lagunya mulai keluar melalui _headset_ -nya, Luhan mulai menarik napas dan menyanyikan beberapa larik liriknya yang ada pada kertas di hadapannya. Ia berhenti saat yang ahli musik di seberang kaca memberi tanda berhenti dengan senyuman, Luhan bersyukur karena itu menandakan suaranya tidak meleset. Hanya saja… ini masih nada yang mudah, ada beberapa nada tinggi seperti bagian Kyungsoo nanti. Kemampuan Kyungsoo memang tidak sebaik Jongdae ataupun Baekhyun, tapi Kyungsoo memang sudah lebih lama mempelajari tentang musik dan itu tentu jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya. Begitu tiba di bagian nada tinggi Luhan, ia mengulangnya sebanyak tiga kali hingga mendapatkan acungan dari ahli vokal di seberangnya dengan ibu cari. Luhan menghembuskan napasnya, merasa lega karena akhirnya kegiatannya selesai tanpa membuat suaranya habis.

"Waah, kau keren sekali, _hyung_!"

"Pantas saja kau menjadi _lead vocal_ , Lu!"

Beberapa pujian keluar dari mereka yang berada di luar. Rasanya sedikit berlebihan karena sebelumnya hanya ada pujian 'kau keren tadi' atau sekedar acungan ibu jari untuk yang baru keluar. Apa itu karena mereka belum benar-benar mendengarnya bernyanyi?

Luhan segera meletakkan tubuhnya di antara Minseok dan Jondae, "Setelah rekaman, pengumaman apa kita lulus _test_ kali ini atau tidak."

Minseok mengangguk mengiyakan, dia terlihat begitu bersemangat. "Kita pasti lulus!"

.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Sebuah suara mengejutkan dua belas orang yang tengah duduk santai di ruang tengah.

Mereka menoleh bersamaan pada sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mendapati Hyunjoong tengah berdiri di pintu masuk sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

Suho terlihat langsung bereaksi membalas senyuman Hyunjoong, "Apa akan ada pemberitahuan tentang hasil ujian kita?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku kemari kalau bukan untuk itu?" Hyunjoong terkekeh, "Aku tidak mau berlama-lama, intinya saja. Kalian lulus. Ya, aku tahu kalian akan lulus sejak aku melihat _perform_ kalian. Beberapa penilai di sela-sela penonton sangat puas dengan kerja kalian. Apa lagi begitu aku melihat hasil pemotretan dan rekaman suara kalian, harus aku akui kalian pantas untuk menjadi idola."

"Uwaah~!" Dua belas orang yang masih duduk itu bertepuk tangan sambil bersorak untuk diri mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah," Hyunjoong melebarkan senyumnya, "Aku hanya ingin berpesan pada kalian, jika nanti kalian menjadi idola, jangan pernah bersikap sombong. Kalian bukan apa-apa jika tidak ada orang lain, kalian bukan yang paling berarti meski kalian adalah seorang idola. Yang berarti justru orang-orang yang mendukung dan membantu kalian. Oh iya, jaga terus pertemanan kalian. Jika perteman kalian hancur, hancur sudah karier kalian semua. Tidak ada yang bisa berdiri dengan kokoh jika ada satu ikatan yang putus, tidak ada satupun yang bisa berada di atas jika tidak ada yang mendorong mereka untuk naik. Mungkin itu saja, aku pergi dulu, anak-anak."

Kedua belas anak itu menyerukan terima kasih pada Hyunjoong hingga punggung laki-laki dewasa itu tidak lagi terlihat.

"Kalian dengar itu? Kita lulus!" Baekhyun memekik senang saat semuanya sudah berhenti mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang, "Meski baru ujian pertama, rasanya senang sekali bisa lulus."

"Aku juga senang," Suho tersenyum sumringah, "Tapi ingat kata-katanya tadi. Kita harus terus menjaga diri dan hubungan baik diantara masing-masing kita."

"Siapa juga yang mau berpisah dari kalian?" Chanyeol memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih. "Rasanya senang sekali!"

"Masih ada ujian lain. Kita harus bisa melewatinya bersama!"

"Tentu! Menurut kalian ujian berikutnya apa?"

"Hm," Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, "Aku pikir kita akan menjalani semacam uji nyali? Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!"

"Tidak!" Zitao memekik keras. "Bagian mana yang menyenangkan dari uji nyali, huh?"

Luhan terkekeh, "Kau takut hantu, Tao-ya? Aku kira seorang ahli wushu hanya takut pada orang tuanya."

Yang lain—selain Zitao— tertawa mendengar pernyataan Luhan.

"Bukan hanya itu, _hyung_! Dia juga takut pada kecoa!" Baekhyun tertawa sambil menuding wajah Zitao.

"Aku kira kalau kecoa semua dari kita takut," Yixing menyela, "Hanya Suho dan aku yang tidak. Kalian seharusnya ingat bagaimana kalian saat melihat kecoa terbang, semua berhamburan dengan teriakan tidak jelas."

"Eoh!" Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, "Aku hanya jijik, _hyung_. Dan ya, aku masih ingat peristiwa itu. Itu kali pertamanya aku melihat seorang Oh Sehun menunjukkan wajah paniknya setelah hampir dua belas tahun aku mengenalnya. Dia lucu sekali, sungguh!" Baekhyun tetawa kembali.

Sehun yang merasa ditertawakan itu mendengus, ia melempar bantal yang ada di tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aah~" Chanyeol terlihat menunjukkan senyuman tengilnya, "Kau malu ya _image_ -mu diperburuk di depan Luhan? Hahaha."

Luhan terkekeh melihat teman-temannya yang menggoda Sehun. "Itu tidak menggelikan menurutku, serangga kan memang menjijikkan."

"Wah, lihat! Baru kali ini aku melihat Luhan membela seorang Oh Sehun."

"Aku tidak membelanya, aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang aku pikirkan."

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi ada yang akan menyusul ChanBaek _couple_."

"Hey!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memekik bersamaan, "Aku mana mau dengannya!"

"Kalian itu," Jongin tertawa, "Aku pernah melihat _emoticon_ cium di _personal chat_ kalian. Mana mungkin kalian saling 'tidak mau'?"

"Bisa kita berhenti membahas soal pasangan?" Luhan menengahi. "Ini terdengar menyebalkan."

.

"Kita benar-benar uji nyali?!" Terdengar pekikan takut dari Zitao, hal itu menimbulkan suara desisan untuk menyuruh Zitao diam. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku juga tidak mau," Luhan berbisik pada Zitao, "Tapi kau harus jaga dirimu. Menunjukkan dirimu takut hanya akan membuat mereka senang, tahu."

Zitao menghela napasnya kasar, ia pun membalas bisikan Luhan. "Kalau begitu, doakan aku satu tim dengan Kris- _gege_ , oke?"

"Eih? Memang kenapa?"

"Dia yang paling besar, tentu akan aman jika aku bersamanya, 'kan?"

"Kau juga besar, seharusnya kau aman bersama dirimu sendiri. Apa lagi kau atlet wushu."

Zitao menggeleng kuat, "Aku tetap mau satu tim dengannya. Doakan aku, yaa?"

Luhan terkekeh lalu akhirnya mengangguk juga, "Tentu aku doakan."

Mereka berdua belas akhirnya tiba di tempat yang akan digunakan untuk uji nyali. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari asrama sekaligus sekolah mereka, hanya keluar dari sekolah dan pergi ke belakang tentu akan langsung sampai. SM High School memang sengaja dibuat di tempat yang sepi dan jauh dari keributan mengingat meski mereka belum semuanya _debut_ , tetap saja mereka pernah beberapa kali tampil atau sekedar menjadi pemain drama.

"Kalian datang juga," suara seorang wanita yang berdiri di dekat lampu menyambut dua belas anak itu. Ia tersenyum pada mereka.

Begitu dua belas orang itu sudah berjejer dengan rapi, wanita itu maju melangkah agar lebih dekat dengan mereka. "Kalian tahu kalian mau apa di sini?"

"Ujian untuk _debut_ kita. Kurasa…."

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah, "Tidak. Kalian ada uji nyali di sini, ini hanya untuk hiburan saja. Terdengar lucu memang aku mengatakan ini sebagai hiburan, tapi ujian ini tidak akan mempengaruhi _debut_ kalian, itu sebabnya disebut hiburan."

"Lalu apa boleh aku tidak ikut?" Zitao menyela dengan suara pelan.

"Maaf Zitao, tapi tidak bisa. Kalian harus menghadapi rasa takut kalian di sini. Tidak ada apa-apa di dalam, hanya hutan yang gelap. Aku akan memberi kalian senter masing-masing satu, gunakan sebaik mungkin karena aku hanya punya dua belas. Tidak ada yang bisa memiliki cadangan. Dan pasangannya aku yang menentukan."

"Apa kami boleh membawa ponsel?"

"Tentu saja boleh,"

Jawaban wanita itu membuat dua belas laki-laki dihadapannya tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah, aku bagi kalian menjadi enam tim. Berarti tiap tim berisi hanya dua anak. Tim pertama, Minseok dan Jongdae. Kedua, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ketiga, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Keempat, Yixing dan Suho. Kelima, Zitao dan Kris. Dan yang tersisa, selamat! Kalian berada dalam satu tim. Baiklah, maju bersama pasangan kalian dan ambil senter milik kalian. Kalian tinggal ikuti saja panah yang ada, nanti sekitar sepuluh menit kalian pun keluar dari hutan. Jangan takut, ini hanya untuk mempererat hubungan kalian."

 _skip_

Sehun di depan dengan Luhan yang megenggam tangannya, Luhan terlihat sibuk menatapi sekeliling dengan was-was, sementara Sehun justru menghela napas tiap Luhan memekik dengan takut. Sehun pikir Luhan adalah teman _group_ -nya yang dewasa, tapi ternyata dia tetap seorang rusa penakut.

"Apa kau tidak takut, Sehun-ah?" Luhan berbisik lirih saat mendengar suara gesekan ranting antar ranting karena angin.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Luhan, "Yang aku takuti justru kau, Lu. Kau membuatku takut dengan pekikan-pekikan menganggu itu."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. "Aku pernah tersesat di hutan saat akan naik gunung dengan temanku, aku jadi sedikit takut dengan hutan."

"Begitu? Baiklah, kalau begitu tenang saja," Sehun meraih pinggang Luhan untuk ia rangkul. "Ada aku, maka kau akan baik."

"Apa kau harus merangkulku seperti ini, Sehun-ah?"

"Kau mengatakan kau pernah tersesat, 'kan? Aku takut kau tersesat nanti dan akhirnya aku yang disalahkan karena membiarkanmu tersesat. Ayo, cepat! Sudah lima menit lebih, sebentar lagi kita akan keluar dari sini."

Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis, merasa senang mendapat perhatian dari Sehun. "Iya, ayo kita lebih cepat."

Rasanya sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit mereka berjalan di hutan, tapi tempat yang sama dengan _start_ tidak juga terlihat. Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang pohonnya lumayan jarang, hanya saja kenapa sekeliling mereka tetap saja pohon-pohon tinggi bahkan rasanya makin rimbun?

"Apa kita melewati satu panah, Sehun-ah?" Luhan bertanya takut-takut, ia sengaja mematikan senternya karena Sehun tadi mengatakan untuk menjadikan senternya sebagai cadangan saja.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, matanya sibuk menyipit untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. "Aku tidak tahu, Lu, tapi aku ingin jujur padamu kalau aku… takut sekarang."

"Oh," Luhan meringis lirih, "Bukan masalah, aku sudah takut sejak tadi."

Sehun menipiskan jaraknya dengan Luhan, "Kita duduk dulu, yuk? Aku rasa kita tersesat, semoga mereka semua menyadarinya."

"Jangan mengatakan tersesat, aku takut tahu!"

"Aku… tidak bermaksud menakuti, tapi mengambil kemungkinan yang ada tidak salah, 'kan? Aku sudah mengecek ponselku, tidak ada sinyal di sini. Ni terlalu jauh dari tower seperti itu, kupikir."

"Ini sama sepertiku waktu itu, aku takut. Kelebihannya, aku ada teman. Kekurangannya, temanku terse— _ani_ , bukan tersesat, intinya temanku saat seperti ini itu kau."

"Hey," Sehun menarik Luhan untuk duduk di sebuah batu saat mendapati batu lumayan besar yang sekiranya bisa untuk istirahat. "Ada aku, oke? Aku memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak akan membuatmu tersesat. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Kau terdengar menggelikan."

" _Xie xie_ ," Sehun terkekeh.

.

"Ke mana perginya Luhan dan Sehun?" Wanita dengan rambut coklat yang ujungnya terbawa angin itu sibuk mengecek jam tangannya dengan cemas. "Apa mereka berdua memang ceroboh?"

Jongin yang terlihat paling cemas menggeleng, "Sehun tidak seperti itu, tidak tahu dengan Luhan. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Aku takut Sehun kenapa kenapa."

"Kau hanya mengkhawatirkan Sehun, heh?" Minseok mendelik pada Jongin.

"Aku akrab dengannya, orang tua kita bahkan saling mengenal. Kami seperti lahir bersama, _hyung_. Tentu saja aku sangat khawatir pada Sehun, bukan berarti aku hanya khawatir padanya."

"Begini saja," Suho menatap Minseok, "Apa di kamar Luhan terlihat ceroboh? Mungkin saja Luhan kurang teliti?"

"Aku kurang tahu, Suho-ya," Minseok mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Yang aku tahu dia itu sangat rapi."

"Ya, dan Sehun itu sangat teliti. Dia tidak akan dengan mudah melewatkan sesuatu," Chanyeol menimpali. Ia sama-sama sudah mengenal Sehun lama, lagi pula tidak sulit menyadari betapa telitinya seorang Oh Sehun.

"Berdoalah mereka akan baik-baik saja, aku sudah memanggil orang untuk mencari mereka."

"Kapan mereka akan datang?"

Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang, matanya mengerling pada beberapa orang yang membawa tas besar. "Sekarang," ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku harap mereka hanya salah jalan, tidak ada hal-hal buruk yang terjadi pada mereka. Aku belum pernah mendengar kejadian buruk, _kok_ , di hutan sana."

Jongin yang dari tadi memang sudah di barisan paling depan siap menyambut kembalinya sahabatnya langsung berlari menghampiri orang-orang berbadan kekar itu. "Tolong temukan teman saya, ya. Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi aku sangat khawatir padanya. Oh, dan juga _hyung_ -ku yang bernama Luhan."

Orang dengan tubuh kekar yang berdiri paling depan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, itu kan tugas kami. Tunggu saja di sini, dalam lima menit kami akan membawa dua temanmu itu."

Orang-orang tadi mulai tidak terlihat karena tertutup gelapnya malam, sementara yang tengah menunggu itu sibuk khawatir dengan kondisi dua temannya.

Di sisi lain, Sehun dan Luhan tengah sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing. Sehun terus melongok ke sana ke mari, berharap teman-temannya ada yang menemukannya dan Luhan dengan senter yang terus ia arahkan ke atas. Sementara itu Luhan sudah bersandar di bahu Sehun dengan mata terpejam, ia terlihat kelelahan dengan kulit yang setengah pucat karena takut.

"Kau takut," Sehun bergumam saat Luhan mengecilkan jarak, baru saja ada teriakan orang-orang yang memang Sehun akui sedikit mengerikan karena suaranya yang berat.

"Sehun? Luhan?"

Suara itu makin dekat, tapi rasanya tidak seperti hantu. "Aku rasa itu orang yang akan menolong kita," Sehun yang memegang sentar langsung menggunakan senternya sebagai kode tempat mereka berada.

"Apa itu mereka?" Suara gemersak daun terdengar makin jelas mendekat, Sehun tersenyum senang saat mendapati beberapa orang dengan tubuh kekar khas tim SAR datang.

"Oh, syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja," orang yang di depan tersenyum. "Temanmu kenapa, Sehun-ah?"

"Ah…," Sehun mengerling pada Luhan, "Aku rasa dia sakit, tubuhnya terasa panas, paman."

Yang dipanggil paman itu mengangguk lalu memberi kial pada orang-orang di belakangnya untuk membawa Luhan. "Ayo, teman-teman kalian menunggu."

Sehun berdiri, mengikuti langkah orang-orang dengan baju kembar, "Kenapa paman Jung bisa menemukan kami?"

"Aku pikir kau tidak melihat panah yang tertutup semak-semak. Aku mengambil arah berbeda dengan yang ditunjukkan, dan ternyata dugaanku benar."

"Wah," Sehun mengangguk paham, "Aku sedikit ceroboh kali ini. Mungkin karena Luhan dari tadi berbicara terus, hahaha."

"Dia pacarmu?" Paman Jung mengerling pada pemuda yang gendong oleh salah satu temannya.

"Bukan, dia hanya teman satu _group_ -ku."

Paman Jung itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan penuh arti.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

HunHan moment kawaaaan! ada yang menanti fiksi iniii? Aku berusaha buat HunHan moment sesederhana mungkin, apa ini udah cukup baik? hahaha xD

gimana menurut kalian? apa kurang? apa aku update terlalu lama? hufft. aku bahkan ragu ada yang berminat baca ini -,-

aku bener-bener nggak tau harus ngomong apa lagi. mungkin alur chapter ini terlalu cepet ya? maafkan, aku sengaja buat sedikit lebih cepet karena aku ga sabar sama hunhan moment-_-v pingin cepet-cepet buat hunhan moment XD maaf kalau mengecewakan. Chapter berikutnyaaaa bakal ada HunHan moment dengan sehun yang jauuuhh lebih manis. aku usahain! kkkk :p

oke, last,  
 _ **review pleaseee?**_


End file.
